


Absolutely Anything At All

by fairyScorpicus



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BUT WILL BE VERY SOON, Benji whump, Bisexuality, Blood, Blood and Violence, Friends to Lovers, Human Experimentation, Hurt, Hurt Benji, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Violence, Post-Mission: Impossible - Fallout (2018), THE VIOLENCE IS NOT WRITTEN YET, Unethical Experimentation, Violence, Whump, because he has the power to do absolutely anything, but hes baby, duh - Freeform, endgame is benthan but i havent gotten there yet, ethan saves the day, everyone questions benjis morals, more violent then canon typical, terrorists experiment on benji, the government may also do the same, why are those not tags either, why is that a tag, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: Based on Absolutely Anything, where Simon Pegg's character is tied to a chair. Me: Where have I seen that before? Me: oh wait, rogue nation! I honestly expected Ethan hunt to appear in the movie and save him but hey wrong movie but anyways this is what inspired this ficgod this fic is going to have bad things happen to Benji than I originally thought,,,, the tags are going to tell you more plotwise I think then my summary
Relationships: Benji Dunn & Ethan Hunt, Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 22
Kudos: 31





	1. Dangerous whispering shadows

**Author's Note:**

> hhnnnngggg you ever just forget what the red cross is called and you just google 'blood' instead

There had been rumors through the underground, rumors of human experiments. _They’re trying to create a superhuman,_ they whispered. _It doesn’t matter how many lives are lost if they can make someone who can do the impossible._

After the IMF took down John Lark and Solomon Lane, the Apostles grew desperate. And a desperate rogue nation was a dangerous rogue nation.

The first body they had found was a mess. A gruesome photo in a file Ethan was handed. Benji was thankful that the IMF hadn’t sent his team to investigate the rumors. Initially.

Several more bodies later, they caught their first lead on the rogue nation, and then Brandt sent them in.

“There’s no one else I would trust to get the job done quickly,” he said wearily, handing over the files. “I know you won’t stop.” Benji had watched as Ethan skimmed the files, his face turning darker with every page flipped.

“We’ll get it done,” Ethan agreed, scowling fiercely, and Benji nodded.

It took them less than two weeks to find the new head of the rogue nation.

“Alright, here’s the playthrough,” Brandt confirmed as everyone prepared. “Ilsa, Benji, and Ethan infiltrate the party. Ilsa, distract the host. Benji, use the tech glasses to scan the crowd. We don’t know how many people at this party tonight are members of the Syndicate. Luther, you’re on tech. Stay in the van, cover Ethan digitally. Ethan, you break into the office. Any information you can extract is good information. If we can’t get even a clue to where their main base of operations is…” his voice trailed off grimly as Benji placed the glasses on his nose. They performed a retinal scan and, recognizing him, turned on. 

“Everyone ready?” Ethan asks, and Ilsa nods silently in confirmation.

“Let’s do this,” Luther says lowly over the comms.

The Apostles had, unfortunately, not fallen into disorder after the takedown of Lane and Walker. Both because Walker wasn’t a part of the Apostles, and also because Solomon Lane had been in prison. It was a shame, Benji thinks darkly, watching the new head of the crime syndicate through the clear lens.

Wolfgang Peretz. Iranian secret service, presumed dead. Not necessarily a high command member of the Apostles back when Lane was in charge, but the subsequent removal of all his predecessors by the IMF had paved his ascension.

Benji eyes Peretz as he slips into the room, staying at the edge of the crowd. Keeping the majority of the party-goers in his line of sight, he begins to scan faces.

Ilsa slides through the crowd as smoothly as a fish in water, purposefully making her way towards Peretz while pretending not to be paying attention. Peretz doesn't seem to notice her approach, listening instead to a bodyguard whispering in his ear.

The minutes pass. Isla sips a drink seductively, sitting as close to Peretz as she can be. Benji slips through the crowd, music pounding in his ears as he stands by a speaker and scans more faces. Ethan prepares to climb the elevator shaft.

"This isn't working," Ilsa hisses through the earpiece, and Benji glances over nonchalantly to see Ilsa turning her back to Peretz, slipping away. He frowns.

"What's wrong?" Luther rumbles in his ear sharply.

"He's not ignoring me, per se," Ilsa says, sounding frustrated. "He's interested, but he's also been eyeing Benji."

"Why would he be eyeing me?" Benji asks incredulously, keeping his face calm and making his way to the edge of the bar.

"No idea. He's been whispering a lot to his bodyguard too," Ilsa huffs. Benji forms a quick idea, shoving away his nervousness.

"I'll head to the bathroom. Out of sight, out of mind, right? You'll try one more time, and if he's still not going for it, I guess I'll try?" Benji hides his moving mouth behind a glass of water.

"We've had nothing to indicate he's interested in men," Ethan sounds tense. He never seemed to like it when they had to change their plans suddenly.

"People can swing both ways," Benji teases, making his way towards the bathroom, passing Peretz and inconspicuously giving him wide berth.

"He's watching you," Ilsa warns sharply, and Benji shows no sign of the creeping unease he feels.

He reaches the bathroom and allows himself a small pause to mentally declare victory. He forces his shoulders to drop (When did he get so tense?) and his body to relax.

And then someone grabs him by the shoulders.

He cries out in surprise, but there's a hand covering his mouth, and he's getting dragged away to a side door meant for waiters. Benji frantically digs his heels into the floor and tries to alert his team.

"Mmph!" he protests. Struggling, he swings a fist behind him, but someone catches his wrist. In retaliation, he tries to bite the hand covering his mouth. They yank their hand away and Benji tries to cry out again. Someone shoves a cloth in his face, but the noise escapes. Benji feels violently satisfied that he alerted his team to the trouble, but then he notices something. His heart drops. The cloth smells like chemicals. He tries not to breathe in, but its too late.

"Benji? What's happening?" Ethan shouts in his earpiece as Luther barks something else out, but Ilsa doesn't reply, most likely trying to keep herself composed in from of Peretz. Not that it matters. Benji is already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan doesn't like his plans getting changed  
> Me: haha this isn't me saying he doesn't want his team to die like MI 1, haha, no, why would I say that, wh- *gets killed by Ethan Hunt himself*


	2. Chapter 2

Benji wakes slowly, his body heavy, and his head throbbing. He blinks, struggling to open his eyes, but that proves to be a mistake. All he gets is bright lights and blurry objects before he shuts his eyes automatically. Something feels off. For one thing, he's sitting up. He doesn't remember sitting up yet, but he doesn't remember falling asleep in a chair. He doesn't remember falling asleep at all.

 _Where are his glasses?_ He flops his hand in the direction of his nightstand, but his arm won't obey. Something metallic jingles.

"Wha?" he slurs in confusion, trying to open his eyes again.

He's in a metal chair, warm from his body heat. How long had he been in this chair?

He's handcuffed. Benji frowns as his mental alarms start going off. He casts his mind back. How did he fall asleep? The last thing he remembered, he was at Peretz's party, and it wasn't going to plan, so Benji had headed to the bathroom, and...

His eyes widened. Oh. _Oh no._

Benji shuts his eyes tight and lets his body go lax. He hadn't spotted anyone in the room with him, so he's hoping that whoever kidnapped him still thought he was asleep.

His mind whirls, on the verge of panic. The IMF gave him training on what to do if he gets kidnapped, back when he became an agent. Stay calm, don't give them anything-

 _If anyone on your team is caught or killed, the IMF will not be held responsible,_ his mind thunders, throwing the words repeated at the end of every mission brief back at him, words that Benji had glossed over so many times. All semblance of calm gone, Benji screws his eyes shut tighter until he sees stars behind his closed eyelids. Would the IMF leave him behind? Not attempt to save him? If it weren't for Ethan, Benji would just be another tech guy, easily replaceable. Before he joined Ethan's team, he was only a novice field agent. A nobody.

_No. Ethan will come for him._

Benji shakes his head in defiance. Ethan would come for him.

Lost in his inner turmoil, he didn't recognize the sound of footsteps until it was too late.

A slap jolts Benji out of his thoughts. He internally curses as he gives up the pretense of still being unconscious. He opens his eyes, glaring at the harsh, irritating light. He can't make out the face of the man standing over him.

"I won't tell you anything," he nearly shouts, trying to seem as strong as possible. The shadowed man laughs, tone unfriendly.

"We don't need any information from you," he spits at Benji's shoes. "The IMF doesn't have a thing on us. You're nothing but an expendable patient."

Benji leans back, fear flashing across his face. _They aren't going to interrogate him?_ The thought is terrifying.

Benji pulls at his restraints as the man calls more people in. They have surgical masks on.

He knows where this is going. he saw the files. He fights desperately until someone injects something into his neck and he prays that Ethan will find him.


	3. Chapter 3

Benji doesn't really know why he hadn't anticipated for so much pain. It made sense, after all. This wasn't some cutesy little IMF funded hospital where you get so doped up on painkillers that you're not sure if Brandt just entered your room via the vents or if he didn't visit at all. God, Benji misses his team.

"Injection Three," intoned one of the scientists into a recorder, holding a syringe. "a 5mL dosage to the subject, so we can see if his body can handle a larger amount."

"You guys are crazy," Benji wheezed. "Absolutely crazy! No one can make super powers."

"Hold still," another scientist said, eyes fixated on Benji behind their glasses. "We are changing your DNA, and it would not be agreeable if you fight back."

Benji yanked on a strap tying him down out of pettiness.

"You guys talk like robots," he huffed, and the first scientist ignored him and they leaned over to inject him. Benji growled at them, feeling a little desperate, but his attempt at intimidation was disregarded.

The dosage entered his system, and just like the injections before and the injections that followed, Benji tried to hold back a scream and failed.

\--------------------

He wished he stopped waking up on the examination table after he passed out. The second scientist from earlier was writing something down on her clipboard excitedly.

"Subject is responding to the changes well!" she called out to the first one, and a few more began to show up and chatter amongst themselves.

"What's going on?" he slurred, voice rough from screaming, and the first scientist peered at him enthusiastically.

"We've finally made a serum that doesn't kill our patients!" they declared, and Benji cringed at the implication.

"Are you saying I'm the first one to live?" he demanded, fighting against his binds again, and the scientist grimaced.

"Subject is being uncooperative!" they called out to someone else, and Benji was knocked out again.

He was getting really tired of injections.

\----------------------

Pain. Who was screaming? Someone was, and it was loud. Why did he hurt so much?

Was he screaming? He tried closing his mouth. The sound faltered but continued, and Benji found he was too tired to think about his mouth or care about the noise anyways.

\-----------------------

_ -subject is reacting with the serum well- _

_ -his DNA! I think its suc- _

_ -ell is he still ali- _

_ -lert me when its fin- _

_ -ere's intruders on level- _

_ -ecure the subje- _

_ -ji! I'm com- _

_ -'ve got him, Brandt, bu- _

_ -orthwest exit, Luther is wait- _

_ -got you, Benj- _

_ -do to him?- _

\------------------------ 

Benji's eyes flutter open. Every day in this horrible place always started the same. Too bright lights and a terrible headache. He wondered what they were injecting him with, and if the scientists could change it up for something else.

"Benji?" A voice asked hopefully, and Benji closed his eyes at the familiar voice. It couldn't be-

"Ethan?" he asked, voice rough. He doesn't think he talked at all after the first day.

"Benji, open your eyes. You're safe, we're in a hospital." Ethan encouraged, and Benji reluctantly opened his eyes to see Ethan's smiling face peering down at him.

"Thank god," Benji groaned. "Hey, can you do something about those lights?" Ethan scrambled to comply.

"Benji," he started apologetically. "I'm sorry to do this, but we need to know what happened there."

"Oh," said Benji, pushing down his disappointment. He knew that other agents weren't really allowed to visit each other in the hospital until the patients were in a much better state than Benji knew he was in now, but he had been hoping Ethan had snuck in or called in a favor instead of showing up on work business.

"So, what's the first thing that happened when you woke up?" Ethan asked slowly, eyes on Benji like a hawk, no doubt looking for the minute signs that gave away Benji's stress.

"I was tied to a chair, some guy laughed at me, and then I got experimented on." Benji said, wanting the conversation over.

Ethan frowned. "They experimented on you?" Benji laughed dryly.

"Yeah, injections, scientists observing me, the whole works." He gazed at floor, unaware of the wince Ethan made.

"I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner," he said quickly, and Benji looked up in surprise and met Ethan's gaze, which was rapidly filling with tears, to Benji's shock. "I should've been faster, you shouldn't have been taken at all-"

"Woah," Benji said, raising his hands up. "We didn't plan this. And hey, I'm okay!"

"No you're not!" Ethan barked, and Benji flinched in surprise. Ethan lowered his voice guiltily.

"You're not okay. No one would be okay," he said softly.

"Ethan..." Benji started, unsure of what to say, but Ethan shook his head and got up. 

"I'll talk to you later," he said as he exited swiftly out the door.

Benji sat alone in his room.

"Finally," came a groan. "I thought he'd never leave." The ceiling vent by the door fell open and Brandt jumped down.

"How do you do that so easily?" Benji demanded, face flushing. "And how long were you there?"

"I was there before you woke up." Will said matter-of-factly. "Did you know Ethan's been waiting for you to wake up for days? I can't believe it took one 'its not your fault' to make him leave, I think he's been sleeping here." 

Benji flushed again. Will wagged a finger.

"I know you," he said. "You thought Ethan was here for business only? Dude called in so many favors to get in here I almost gave him the map of the vents because I felt sorry for him."

"You have a map of the vents?" Benji demanded in disbelief.

"Nah," He said. "I've got them memorized. But I would've drawn them. He looks like a kicked puppy sometimes."

"I know," Benji said in relief. "I thought only me and Ilsa noticed."

Brandt sat down in the chair Ethan had been previously occupying and shared a grin with Benji.

"No, I noticed," he said. "Did you notice how Luther is impervious to the sad puppy look?"

"I know! How does he do it?"

The pair laughed and chattered until Benji found his eyes growing heavy.

"I better not have a headache when I wake up," he groaned.

"Fake it to you make it," Brandt said dryly.


End file.
